Rewritten
by Chimera-mystic
Summary: Not your typical time travel story. What if the bloodline didn't end with Desmond Miles? What if the past must save the future? Lives would be saved, and a new history shall be written. Take a joy ride on the path to a new past, present and future. Includes OCs, explicit language, romance and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Altair Ibn- La'Ahad, Master Assassin, was entering Solomon's temple with his two brothers, Malik and Kadar Al-Sayf. They were sent to retrieve an artifact from the Templar's vile hands. He had just ended the old man's life swiftly with his hidden blade, which in turn, led to a nagging, pissed of Malik. The three assassin's had snuck into an open alcove and saw what Kadar thought was the Ark of the Covenant. Altair wanted to end De Sable then and there. As he was making his way to attack, something odd happened.

A blinding golden light shone through the entire temple, even with his hood on it was hurting his eyes to see. Then a womanly voice resounded of the walls in a booming voice. "The past must change for the sake of the future." The voice was English Altair deduced. He turned to his brothers and saw a gold mist encircle them. "Malik! Kadar!" he called out in confusion. "What in Allah's name is happening?!" Malik called out trying to push it away from him. "Master Altair! You as well!" Kadar said pointing to him.

Altair looked down and saw that the golden mist slowly encircle him like a stalking predator, slowly, but surely, rising up to engulf him. He tried to swat and clear it away, but to no avail. Thankfully, none of the Templars noticed them. "Look, sir, up there!" A voice called out from below. Damn. The mist seemed to pick up speed, forming a shimmering cocoon around the three assassins.

"The past must change for the sake of the future." The English voice called out from earlier. What did the voice mean? Who was the voice? What was happening? Them it seemed that the cocoon shrunk and tightened. Then the disturbing feeling of being squeezed through an impossibly tight space overwhelmed the master assassin. " Kadar!" Malik called out, concerned for the last of his family. "Brother! Altair!" Kadar called out in shock and fear. Altair was barely able to make out what they said, their voices becoming distorted and distant. Then it all went black and tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Altair Ibn La-Ahad woke to a blinding headache and a noxious smell unlike anything he had encountered in his life. He gritted his teeth and slowly rose to his feet and took a good look at his surroundings. What in Allah's name…? He was no longer in Solomon's temple, that's for sure.

He was in an open field, with the Al-Sayf brothers still out cold. The trees that surrounded the place all were black and dead. The stone pathway he stood on was cracked and stained with what looked to be blood. Tall structures, taller than any could possibly be built, were damaged, cracked and crumbling. He activated eagle vision, as a precaution. Nothing.

Malik began to stir and he woke up just as groggily as Altair. "What in Allah's name happened back there?" He asked gruffly, rubbing his left temple. "I do not know. All I know is that for now we are alone." Malik checked the area briefly as Altair did. "Did you check thoroughly?" He asked him. "Malik there is nothing here besides the three of us." Altair said in annoyance. Malik opened his mouth to retort, but then Kadar bolted upright, calling out both of their names.

"Easy, Kadar." Malik said to his younger brother, giving him a hand up. Kadar nodded his head, before scanning the area too. "Where on Allah's green earth are we?" He asked, slowly getting nervous. "We do not know. Let's all examine the area and report back here with our findings." Malik said to them. After a quick agreement and choosing of directions, they went off to explore this strange land.

Malik was walking down a broken stone path that was flanked by burnt trees. There was earth, dry grass, and as he walked further down he saw a broken fountain. It was cracked, and missing head sized chunks, but was still identifiable as a fountain. The water was black and full of dead rats. Malik scrunched up his nose. This was absolutely disgusting. He kept walking forward along the path, until he came to a fork in the road.

He took a step to the left, when he heard shouting from the direction of the other path. He surreptitiously ran to the source of the shouting. As he got nearer voices began to become identifiable. "What'd you do with it ya Assassin bitch?!" Assassin? A deep, coarse voice bellowed out in English before a resounding echo of a fist hitting a body rang. Malik hid himself behind a large burnt tree, while getting a clear view of the squabble. There were a dozen people total. Four were heavily injured, one was dying and being cared for by two others. Two were holding the arms of a hooded figure in white, and the last three were standing in front of whom, Malik assumed to be the assassin mentioned earlier.

The assassin spat at the larger of the two in front of him. "Why you little..!" The large one said in the voice from earlier, before taking a kick at the assassin's gut. The assassin groaned. Then the shorter of the two held his hand up. "Calm down, Holmes." He said in an over-eager smooth voice. "But, sir..." Holmes started before being silenced with a cold glare. "Now, Dezzie Miles, please tell me where you put the artifact you stole from me. It would be a shame to kill you, you know." He said smoothly, but Malik could clearly see, the crazed look on his face. The assassin mumbled something that made the crazed look falter. Malik was already running to aid the captured brother, before the man said: "Farewell, Dezzie."

Malik's hidden blade made quick work of the man holding the assassin's right arm, and used his sword to take out the one on the right. The unknown assassin, Dezzie Miles, got to his feet, and used his hidden blade to get the brute on the left. Malik's swordsmanship ended the six on comers. The assassin snagged what looked to be a metal stick and squared it with Holmes' jugular, before turning to the others, while Malik went after the creep he assumed was the leader. He had his sword ready to take off his head when he felt a sudden and pain wracking jolt throughout his entire body, before he was out like a candle.

Altair was briskly walking the path when he caught sight of group of white hooded figures. Brothers. He thought as he hurried up to meet them, double checking with his eagle vision. He walked up to a strangely dressed bunch. While three were wearing three altered Assassin robes, many were dressed in clothes he never saw. The only woman there wore her black hair cropped short, and wore a tight top and trousers, with a strange decoration on her head. The rest were men in odd, shirts, trousers, and coats.

"Oh, fuck." Came from the man who wore his short white hood, sleeves rolled up to reveal a strange arm tattoo, but what really bugged Altair was that this man shared his face, scar and all. "What trickery is this?!" He asked getting alarmed by the doppelganger. "Aye, I'd like to know that as well." A man with long blond hair mostly hidden under his hood said who was stepping closer and his hands edging toward the swords at his sides. English accent, Altair noted. A man with copper colored hair, and eye glasses stepped forward. "Well it's safe to say all of you are not from your proper times, so please play nicely." He told them in an irritating voice. "What do you mean 'proper times'? Time travel is impossible." Said **another**doppelganger, except he had long hair tied back in a ponytail, and wore boots, brown trousers a white shirt and a belted green vest.

"Well to put it simply, Ezio it happened. And in fact most of you are related." The copper haired man said. "Related? The only one I share blood ties here with is my father." large, hooded assassin with the darkest skin of the group said, pointing to a man with a strange hat and cape all in blue. The first doppelganger pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, believe it or not we're all one big family." He said in a stressed voice. "Who's related to whom?" Another blond man in a more… flamboyant outfit, questioned with curiosity in his eyes, seeming to find this all interesting.

"Ok, but raise your hand when mentioned so we all know who were talking about." The short haired Altair-copy said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "First we have Altair here." He said pointing to him. "Then we have Giovanni," a middle aged man with long, loose hair raised his hand. "Who had Federico and Ezio" A short haired man in a more extravagant than necessary outfit raised his hand alongside the long haired doppelganger. "From Ezio we get Edward," The blond hooded man raised his hand. "Who had Haytham," The blue caped man tipped his hand. "Who had Connor," the large dark assassin nodded curtly "and from there there's me, Desmond Miles." Desmond finished.

"I find this hard to believe." Haytham said pompously. "Wait, Haytham?" Edward asked pointing at him. "Yes, Father?" Haytham asked Edward. "My God, boy, you've gotten old!" Edward exclaimed towards his son. Not surprising seeing how his son is now older than him. "Connor, come speak to your grandfather." Haytham said briskly, as if trying to avoid having a deeper conversation with his father. Connor walked up to the two. "Hello, Grandfather." Connor said politely. Edward did a once over on his grandson and turned to his son. "Well done my boy! Bet his mother was a real beauty!" "Father." Haytham warned. "Does he plunder the seas, for treasures and strumpets like his dear ol' grandda'?" "I don't understand?" Connor asked confused by his grandfather. "Good lord, he's precious! Oh, he must've been adorable as a wee lil' boy." "FATHER!" Haytham snapped getting red in the face.

Before the doting grandfather could continue, more people, three more people showed up. One was Kadar, along with two women. "Altair!" Kadar called out excitedly, waving one of his arms. "Kadar." Altair nodded curtly in acknowledgement. "Who are these two?" He asked the lower ranking assassin. "Ah, they claim to be allies of your family." Kadar told him. One looked like the woman from earlier, but with copper colored hair and eye glasses. The other was a girl with short ash colored hair and green eyes. "Elizabeth Hastings." The copper colored haired girl said causing the identical man to choke on spit. "Hastings?" He asked going a bit pale. "Yes, dad, Hastings." Desmond and the raven haired woman were laughing hard. "Why're you laughing mum?" She asked the woman.

That shut her up and got Desmond to laugh harder. "Mr. Miles, you have a daughter too." The ash girl dead panned. Desmond stopped to gape and breathe. "I do?" He asked. "Yep. Hey, Lizzie, where's she anyway?" The girl asked Elizabeth. "Probably being snogged by Adam, Dora." Elizabeth cheekily told her. "Who the hell is this Adam?" Desmond asked, already stepping into the role of being a protective father.

"Our friend who's had the hots for her ever since they met a year ago." Dora said, putting her arms behind her head. "Dora you know she's too thick to notice." Elizabeth said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Anyway, welcome to the future. As you can see we brought you lot here to help right the world." _The past must change for the sake of the future. _


End file.
